Sweet Dreams
by Isis Lied
Summary: Just a series of unrelated VK drabbles. Requests welcomed! Chapter 2- Garlic: In which child!Yuuki mistakes a simple fable as truth. Kaname/Yuuki fluff
1. Chapter 1- Early Mornings

Sweet Dreams  
Summary: Just a series of unrelated VK drabbles. Requests welcomed! Chapter 1- Early Mornings: Kaname is not a morning person (err, vampire). Takuma often forgets that little detail... leading to quite a few broken chessboards. Takuma/Kaname friendship.

* * *

A/N: This is just a place for me to drop off unrelated ficlet ideas for VK as I have enough plot bunnies to rule the world XD Some may turn into full-fledged stories and if that does happen I'll definitely edit the chap to let you know!  
I will be taking requests to a degree (I am truly horrible at writing slash, though, so do not expect too many Zero/Kaname drabbles, sorry ^^'), if the idea interests me. I will _not _write any OC/canon character fics though, so please keep that in mind :) I will pm any who give an idea and hopefully, will get some requests done. I'll try to do one request at least every two weeks, but it may be faster or slower depending on the number of requests I receive :P  
So please, feel free to leave an idea or even a prompt, if you desire to do so. They can be AU, canon-verse, or just plain out there (If any of you guys have read my 'Wallflowers' fic you'd know what I mean). Oh, and sorry guys, but the requests have to be T rated or lower, thanks!

Disclaimer: Matsuri Hino owns VK, not me.

Pairings: Takuma/Kaname friendship

Rating: K+

Genre: Friendship/Humor

Chapter 1- Early Mornings

* * *

It is the fifteenth board the pureblood has been forced to replace in a month. Many knew of his near obsession with chess (although, if anyone asked—and they wouldn't— he would simply call it a pastime) but could not understand why he would swap out chessboards every couple of days.

Aidou assumed his leader was merely a collector (like himself— well, he collected Kaname related items, anyway...) and liked to show off his wide inventory of chessboards and matching pieces.

Kain couldn't be bothered to come up with a genuine reason so he randomly guessed that the pureblood ate the boards in his sleep, much to the chagrin of his tousled-haired cousin.

"That's ridiculous, Akastuki! You're not even trying!"

The ginger haired man sighed, running his fingers through his wild locks. "You're really the only one who cares. Well, besides Ruka."

Ruka would never admit to pondering such trivialities, but she had honestly been curious about the pureblood's hobby. She just assumed it was a pureblood thing, that perhaps the Kuran clan took reverence in a game like chess, where you can control everything from a simple board.

Rima and Shiki had taken a slight interest in the Dorm Leader's room. From the few times they had ventured into the brunette's room (to hide a stash of chocolate pocky from a certain arrogant blonde) they had both noticed the board set up next to the sofa. They assumed that it was simply to pass the boredom, as they too did similar things when they were bored— like trying out hundreds of different kinds of pocky.

However, it seemed that Takuma was the only one who knew the true reason for Kaname's strange behavior. He was the cause of it, after all.

Like any other early morning, the pureblood crawled into his bed, using a meager portion of his powers to swipe the curtains closed with his mind. Spending most of the night reading through reports given by the Council (where he had dutifully excused himself from class—not that the teacher could stop him), he was more than exhausted. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep, all burdens of his heritage and status gone from him in the gentle lull of sleep.

Just as the sun had risen to the middle of the sky, a certain flaxen-haired blonde awoke, stretching out his arms and giving a fanged grin. He hummed to himself as he padded out of his bed, trying (but failing) to not wake his crimson-haired roommate.

"Takuma..." Shiki whined, turning away from the sound.

"Ah, sorry Shiki! I'm just going to go chat with Kaname-kun for a bit since I can't sleep."

If the burgundy-haired boy heard him, he made no attempts to show it. He had buried back under the covers, face pressed against the pillow. Takuma laughed lightly. He still had no idea how people, vampire or not, could sleep like that. Didn't they need to breathe?

Still clad in his pajamas, the youth skipped through the empty halls, finally stopping in front of Kaname's door.

He knocked three times before speaking, "Kaname-kun, I'm coming in!"

As soon as he closed the door behind him a chessboard sailed towards his face. Used to this 'reaction' from the annoyed brunette, he easily ducked, allowing the board to fall against the closed door in a broken heap.

"Hahaha, it's been almost three months since you decked me with a chessboard! You're going to have to try harder—"

As if on cue, a tidal wave of chess pieces flew towards the surprised blonde. They bounced harmlessly off of him to also gather in the broken remnants of what appeared to be a very expensive chessboard. Well, it seemed that the pureblood was in a worse mood than usual, Takuma mused. Usually he'd throw wooden ones, but this morning he had thrown a chessboard made of glass (as well as glass chess pieces).

The emerald-eyed man couldn't see the brunette's face from where he was standing, but he was sure that the vampire was smirking at him. "Did you say something, Takuma?" He questioned, a hint of amusement in his voice.

The Vice-President of the Moon Dorms chuckled, picking up the only piece that hadn't cracked at the impact of hitting the floor. He rolled the glass king in his hand before tossing it towards the brunette.

Kaname reluctantly caught it with one hand, putting the king on his bedside table. He then burrowed further into the sheets, turning away from the window that had started to let in slivers of light.

"So, Kaname I had this crazy dream, right? You were in it! You were asleep in this ice block or something and everyone was really sad—"

"Takuma, please tell me you didn't wake me in the middle of the afternoon just to tell me about your silly dream."

"Ah, well... what do you dream about, Kaname-kun? I thought we could share dreams, since I couldn't go back to sleep after mine." The noble made himself at home as usual, sitting on the edge of the pureblood's bed as if he lived there.

The mahogany-eyed man sat up, giving a sort of half glare to his friend. This behavior was far from absurd (for the blonde, anyway), but it never stopped to amaze him that the noble could remain so... normal and cheerful. It seemed as if the pureblood carried a melancholy aura with him, but it dissipated whenever he came into contact with the emerald-eyed teen.

"I don't dream often." He started, using his powers to once again shut the curtains tighter.

"Whenever I do they are usually about a certain person." He finished cryptically.

Takuma knew instantly who he was talking about. "Aww, you dream of Yuuki-chan! How cute!"

The only remaining chess piece hit him squarely in the forehead. It shattered onto the ground, leaving a pink spot right in the middle of the blonde's face.

"You can be quite grumpy, Kaname-kun! I was just teasing, you know." He whined, rubbing the spot on his forehead.

The pureblood did not respond, returning his head to the pillow. He was sound asleep yet again, a gentle smile curled on his lips. It seemed that a little bit of (harmless) violence had assuaged the brunette's tenseness, allowing him to fall into a dreamless slumber.

Takuma smiled, scooting up the bed to attack the remaining pillow. He slept on top of the covers as to not wake his friend, falling asleep in the pleasant silence. Despite what others may think, he found the pureblood's presence to be a comfort, reminding him of the days where he lived with him and his grandfather in their home.

* * *

"Kaname-sama? It's almost time for class." Aidou said, opening the door without knocking.

He nearly fell down in shock, grasping the door handle for leverage. His eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates, mouth agape in unbridled disbelief.

The blonde had stumbled upon the real reason as to why the pureblood kept replacing chessboards and, in all honesty, he felt that Akatsuki's suggestion of the vampire eating the boards in his sleep to be much more believable than what he was seeing. Somehow, during their sleep, Takuma had managed to wrap an arm around the lithe brunette's waist, head buried in Kaname's soft curls.

Just as the cerulean-eyed teen was about to storm out of the room in fear of being killed, he tripped on a half piece of a chessboard, falling comically to the ground. He winced at the sound, hesitantly taking a peek at the slumbering vampires.

Neither of the pair looked awake to which he sighed in relief. Good, it looked like he wasn't going to be punished this time—

Kaname's voice rang out softly, a hint of annoyance in his words, "Aidou, I suggest knocking next time. And... tell the professor that Takuma and I are feeling unwell. If you cause any problems for Yuuki during the class change you will be severely punished. That is all."

He promptly fell back into the covers, too tired to swat the blonde's hand away.

Aidou scurried out of the room much like a frightened mouse, still unable to truly believe the spiral of events. In fact, he was in so much disbelief that he continued to smack his face as he walked to the foyer area of the Moon Dorms. The blonde didn't even wave to any of his fans as he walked, eyes glued to the ground.

"Did something happen, Hanabusa?" Akatsuki questioned, placing a hand on the smaller teen's shoulder. It wasn't every day that the vampire would ignore his entire fanbase. In fact, it was _almost _worrying.

"Please, don't ask. Let's just say your guess of Kaname-sama eating chess pieces in his sleep would make more sense than what I saw."

* * *

A/N: So this may come off as a bit shippy, but I meant for it to be a friendship fic. I think Takuma and Kaname's friendship is really amusing since the two are polar opposites :P So, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chap of my VK drabbles! Please leave a review and/or request if you want some more drabbles! Thanks!

-Isis


	2. Chapter 2- Garlic

Chapter 2- Garlic  
Summary: In which child!Yuuki mistakes a simple fable as truth.

Pairings: young!Yuuki/Kaname fluff

Rating: K+

Genre: Humor/General

A/N: Just wanted to say this takes place roughly a year after Kaname saves Yuuki. That's all :3 hope you guys enjoy it! Remember, requests are welcomed!

Disclaimer: VK is property of Matsuri Hino, not me.

* * *

The pureblood bit his tongue in an attempt to stifle his laughter, watching as the little girl frantically scooped up cloves of garlic that she had dropped onto the floor.

"Just what are you doing, Yuuki?" He asked, a hint of curiosity shining in his mahogany orbs.

He had been invited to have dinner with the Chairman, and, after dealing with the Council for the umpteenth time, was able to squeeze in much needed 'Yuuki time' into his busy schedule.

Now, as he placed his coat on the coatrack and unwrapped his scarf, he saw that the girl was running around the kitchen, swiping anything that could even remotely contain garlic. Her cheeks were flushed pink from the exertion, hurriedly shoving cloves of said ingredient into a weaved basket.

"Ah, sorry, Kaname-sama! I heard that vampires were afraid of garlic and I don't want you to be afraid! So, I'm just gonna throw away all of it so you feel comfortable!" She said with a child-like certainty, not noticing the way the vampire had to bite his cheek to keep his composure.

"...Yuuki, who told you that vampires were afraid of garlic?"

She beamed up at him, grinning widely as she swiped up the final clove from the kitchen counter. "I heard it from this one vampire movie I watched! I think it was called Dracu-something..."

The brunette lost it, unable to hold back his peals of laughter as he ungracefully fell to the floor, landing on his back. A few tears escaped his eyes, partly from the laughter and partly from hitting his head when he fell onto the wooden floor. His dark locks splayed against the floor as he continued to chuckle, clutching at his stomach.

"Oh, no! Kaname-sama, the garlic's already hurting you! Don't worry, I'll throw it all out right away!" She picked up the heavy basket, dragging the garlic-laden container towards the front door and closer to the bemused pureblood.

Feeling a tad bit mischievous, the vampire pretended to pass out right as the brunette made it to the door. She immediately dropped the basket, letting the cloves of garlic roll onto the floor.

"Kaname-sama? Are you okay? Ka...name?" She sniffled, grasping the lapels of his coat with her little hands.

The man remained still, allowing the petite brunette to clamber onto his stomach, shaking him lightly.

She pressed her fingers against his face, bringing her forehead to rest against his. "Kaname... please wake up. Don't leave me alone..."

Her voice wavered on a sob, cinnamon orbs shining with tears. The pureblood let a small smile flit across his lips. Yuuki noticed this and hit his chest with her fists, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Me-meanie! I-I thought you died!" She yelled, sobbing into his coat.

The vampire patted her head, running his fingers through her silky locks. "Shhh... I'm sorry, Yuuki. That was a bad joke."

Just as she quieted down the front door opened. The flaxen-haired blonde froze at the scene, eyes flitting from the pair on the floor to the innumerable number of garlic cloves littering the house. He promptly dropped the groceries. mouth agape like that of a fish out of water.

"W-what happened? And are you crying, Kaname-kun? Ah, even you, Yuuki?"

The pureblood pulled the girl off of him, setting her back on her feet. He put a finger to his lips, telling the brunette to 'Shush.'

"Cross-san, I believe Yuuki has found an unknown weakness to vampires." He said in all seriousness, biting his cheek to keep a straight face.

The bespectacled man quickly caught on, bending down to pat the child's head warmly.

"Good job, Yuuki. I'm proud of you."

She couldn't help but laugh, giggling as the ex-hunter gave a questioning look.

"You're so gullible! Kaname-sama was just playing! Garlic doesn't hurt vampires at all, it just smells bad!"

"R-really? Well, we better get all this garlic picked up either way!" He jeered, scooping down to pick up a clove.

The other two quickly followed, placing the garlic back into the basket.

"So, Kaname-sama, I have a question." Yuuki said, looking imploringly at his russet eyes.

"What is it?"

"Are vampires afraid of crosses?"

The pureblood did not respond for a while, making eye contact with the silly blonde. "Cross-san, you're not allowed to show Yuuki horror movies anymore. Especially if vampires are in it."

* * *

A/N: little!Yuuki and Kaname are so cute XD I can just imagine Kaname teasing her like that! If it's not obvious, most of these drabbles will be fairly short, but I hope you guys enjoy them regardless :3  
-Isis


End file.
